<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be careful what you Witch for by Hiddendemon666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722808">Be careful what you Witch for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666'>Hiddendemon666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witcher finds himself in a bit of a predicament...and the person who caused it isn't who he would have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be careful what you Witch for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt’s arms twisted and flexed behind his back, testing the strength of his bonds. He scowled. “This isn’t funny Yennefer…” </p><p>He’d woken up this morning, head throbbing, and his shoulders stiff. He must have been bound to this tree since at least last night. The fact that his body was aching slightly served only to torment him with further annoyance. Usually, being bound to something for a night wasn’t enough to leave him sore.  He also noted that it was daylight out; he could feel the sun’s rays on his skin, and hear birds chirping nearby.</p><p>But his eyes were covered. With a blindfold that smelled like gooseberries. He cursed again under his breath, sliding his legs along the ground, trying to get more comfortable. While it would be a couple days before he truly began to feel lasting soreness, he wasn’t thrilled with her game. After all, it had to be some kind of game; why else would he be naked? And who else would do such a thing to him? </p><p>While it was a pleasant enough day, Geralt was starting to get a little pissed off. Yennefer wasn’t even around. He couldn’t hear, nor smell, the signs of any other human presence in the woods. He supposed, on one hand, that was a good thing, because what would any civil being want with a naked and bound Witcher? But on the other…he was starting to get bored. </p><p>His head thudded back against the tree bark, and he huffed through his nose. The metal on his wrists was truly something special, a pricey item that bound magic users, monsters, and Witchers, it seemed. Perhaps he should really be bothered that Yennefer had shackles just for him. Even for all his great strength, he couldn’t possibly uproot the tree he was against. So he was stuck. Waiting. </p><p>“FUCK!” He snarled out into the woods. Patience wasn’t really his strongest point. He shifted his weight again, groaning in sheer boredom. She was probably watching from afar, laughing. Or worse, she was off working and not coming for him any time soon, likely to show up at nightfall and keep him here while she rode his cock. </p><p>Now that was something to think about…a smile twitched across his lips at the thought. Perhaps that was her game. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was sure. His cock gave a twitch as he let his mind wander. Curse that perverted woman. </p><p>He titled his neck up, imagining her lips running over it, his cock swelling now as he imagined her body thrashing against his own. Oh he’d make her pay for this; he’d sink himself into her tight heat, over and over until he was fully stated. </p><p>The Witcher’s breath came faster, and he bucked his hips up against the empty air as his cock beaded, and he hissed in frustration again as he became aware of exactly her game. He had no way to relieve himself. If he was a weaker man, he would have whimpered in despair. He bit his lip in silent agony, and switched his thoughts again to revenge. </p><p>Footsteps brought him back with a jolt. Those were not the footsteps of a woman. His mind raced, and his posture stiffened. But what could he do if it were an enemy? Geralt of Rivia didn’t panic often, but he wasn’t coming up with many ideas other than kicking the intruder to death. He forced himself to still, and hope that no one would notice him. </p><p>“Geralt?!” An incredulous voice cut through the woods, and the Witcher huffed. Fuck. He titled his head back and resettled his legs, almost wishing it had been an angry mob that had found him instead. </p><p>The footsteps moved faster as the person got near, and then slowed, pausing by his feet, scuffing in the dirt.  </p><p>“Of all the things you’ve seen, this is the one that leaves you speechless?” Geralt grumbled out, turning his head in Jaskier’s direction, wishing he could glare through the blindfold.</p><p>The bard took a moment, drinking in the site before him. A nearly naked witcher, alone in the forest, a chain and blindfold his only adornments. His breath caught in his throat. He looked skyward for a moment, and clasped his hands, silently thanking whatever drunk wish into a well that had granted him this day. He set his things aside, and cleared his throat, quickly finding his voice. </p><p>“Well, it’s not every day you see such a thing.” Jaskier noted, starting to walk around the other, noting the size of the tree, and even reaching down to tug on the metal, testing it. It seemed pretty tight. </p><p>“Ow.” Geralt drawled out, his head trying to follow the other’s movements. He still wasn’t sure if this was a blessing, or a curse. He shook his wrists back out, his amber eyes shooting daggers into the blindfold.</p><p>“My my, you’re really stuck here, aren’t you?” Jaskier asked, coming back around to the front of Geralt, rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes darted down again, savoring the other’s naked, finely sculpted body. Geralt was bound. Naked. Before him, in a forest with no one around. His mind was reeling with possibilities, and his breath was coming a little quicker. </p><p>“Oh Geralt, where do I start?” He asked out, settling down onto his knees between the other’s legs, his hands wanting to reach out, but he paused for a moment, still not believing what before him was real. </p><p>“By looking for a key.” The white haired man stated. “I don’t hear Roach, but if you go back a couple miles, there’s a town, you can ask at the Inn for a black smi-“ His words cut off in a puzzled manner as he felt a warm hand against his ankle. </p><p>“No…where do I start?” Jaskier repeated, grinning uncontrollably now. He was no stranger to Geralt’s cock, but it was usually lodged deep inside of his arse, or halfway down his throat. There really never was much foreplay.  Geralt wasn’t known for his patience. The man fucked like he hunted. Fast, efficient, and brutal. </p><p>Geralt had gone still. “Jaskier…” The threat trailed off as hand slid farther up his legs, cupping his calves now, firm and squeezing. </p><p>“Oh come on, if you had found me in the same position, you’d be doing the same thing.” The bard purred, breathing out softly as his hands lightly traced over the firm muscle. He dared to move forward, settling himself between the witcher’s knees now, nudging them apart as his fingers moved. He could spend forever like this, with Geralt bound at his mercy. His cock was already leaking in his trousers with excitement. </p><p>“If I’d found you in the same position, I would leave you.” Geralt growled out, drawing his knees up and kicking out at the other, pushing him back. However, his cock had started to stir again. If he couldn’t have Yennefer, he supposed the bard would do. </p><p>Jaskier caught himself from falling back, and moved to a different spot, plopping himself down by Geralt’s side, leaning into him, smelling him and sighing with content. “You wouldn’t.” He teased, feeling Geralt tense beside him, but unable to move away. He traced his hand lazily over Geralt’s thigh now, watching the muscle twitch, and hearing the other’s breathing quicken. Leaning into the witcher like this wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d get to do. </p><p>Maybe being bored was better. The witcher made a noise as Jaskier’s hand dipped lower. He would take a hand job, but he wished the other wouldn’t cuddle into him. It was weird.</p><p>The bard snuggled himself further against the larger man’s chest, making sure to lean on his trapped arm just a bit harder than necessary. “Do you remember that last time you fucked me?” He asked, making small circles on the flesh under him, widening it with each pass, getting closer and closer to Geralt’s cock, watching it harden. </p><p>“Mmph.” The witcher grunted, trying to shrug the other off, and having no luck. </p><p>“I couldn’t ride a horse for three days.” Jaskier whispered, craning his head up to lick along Geralt’s neck, making the other twitch. </p><p>“And?” Geralt asked, trying to pretend he cared about Jaskier’s words. He felt the warmth on his neck and shivered a bit, his eyes closing behind the blindfold. </p><p>The bard’s hand wrapped around Geralt’s firm cock now, squeezing enough to make the witcher finally give him a real reaction, the man’s head going back just a touch as his legs opened, just slightly.</p><p>“And I will not be nearly so kind.” Jaskier promised his hand moving up and down now, starting to work the other. </p><p>A twinge went off in Geralt’s stomach, making him groan a little, and then snort with laugher as the feeling shot down to his cock. He spread his legs a little farther apart so the other could work. “Mm. You’re going to fuck me, are you?” </p><p>“In a manner of speaking.” Agreed Jaskier, watching Geralt like a hawk. He would never have this chance again, of that he was sure. The bard couldn’t decide where to look, his eyes darting back and forth between Geralt’s broad, muscled chest, his thick neck, and swollen cock, fisted in his own hand. He would be the one to control their sex today. No hasty fucking this. No, he was going to savor every second. </p><p>Geralt gave another snort of mirth, and dismissed the thought. “I think there are better things you could be doing with your mouth.” The best part about getting blown by Jaskier was that he couldn’t talk while it was going on. That thought alone sent another spark down his groin. He could feel his orgasm growing, and he bucked a bit into the other’s hand, eager. His head pushed back against the tree and his shoulders relaxed in their bonds. </p><p>“You’re not in any position to be making demands.” Jaskier noted, stilling his hand. He’d dreamed of this moment, daring to hope it would happen…and he was going to enjoy it at his leisure. </p><p>The witcher made a protesting noise, and then groaned in annoyance. “Jaskier…” He bucked again against the hand, just wanting to have an orgasm. </p><p>“Ask nicely.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Jaskier pulled his hand away. “Very well.” He was quivering with excitement, but it didn’t matter, because the witcher couldn’t see it. Couldn’t tell how badly that Jaskier wanted it, couldn’t tease him for it. The bard noticed Geralt’s eyebrow’s furrowing against the blindfold, and could picture the glare he was getting. He moved his hand, going back to lazily moving along the large thigh in front of him. “We have all day.” And he was in no rush at all. </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s hands and lips had gotten busy exploring in the half hour since Geralt had told him ‘No’. His fingernails had trailed over the witcher’s inner thighs, teased along his stomach, and pulled at taunt nipples, but ignored the other’s cock. His mouth had roved along Geralt’s neck, following veins with fluttering kisses, the lightest possible. </p><p>The whole time, Geralt said nothing, just fighting to keep himself still. He cursed his cock for dripping and bobbing between his legs, of its own will. His hands fisted against the chains, and he knew Jaskier could hear it, but he didn’t care. His teeth were grit, and his breath was coming faster, but he hadn’t made a sound. Damn that smug, arrogant Bard! Geralt just wanted to fuck, not to tease, and he felt he might go insane. If he ever, ever caught Jaskier alone again, there would be hell to pay…</p><p>His dark thoughts kept him grounded as the soft, teasing, butterfly touches kept him in blissful agony. His hands were trembling against the chains, and he bucked up into empty air, Jaskier sitting by his side, tormenting him. The blindfold kept him swimming in the darkness, his own pleasure the only sensation besides the sounds of his own mouth and Jaskier’s quiet noises of contentment. </p><p>And then Jaskier bit down, unexpectedly. Geralt felt teeth sink into his neck, and he moaned, his head going back and his shoulders pulling against his bindings, making bark fly off the tree. It was finally too much, and he bucked desperately for a moment, trying to catch his breath, his cock wanting attention as the bard’s teeth dug into his flesh, making him see spots. Pleasure he wasn’t very familiar with, but pleasure coupled with pain…that he knew. </p><p>“Jaskier….” It wasn’t quite a moan, but it didn’t come out as harshly as he’d wanted either. His head was spinning, his cock dripping with need. </p><p>“Mmm?” The bard asked, his hand moving lower, hovering over his navel. He squeezed down with his teeth one more time, feeling the other jerk, savoring the taste of skin, holding it for a few seconds before pulling back. “Do you need something?” </p><p>Geralt swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Touch my cock.” He was starting to sweat from the effort of his desire, his chest swelling a bit faster as he sucked in air. </p><p>The bard didn’t. He merely moved his hand back up to a large peck, squeezing it and then pulling a nipple between his fingers, rolling it and pinching hard, watching the other arch into the touch. “No, I don’t think I will.” </p><p>Geralt gnashed his teeth together, tugging uselessly at the chain, making it grind into the tree trunk as he writhed. He was struggling with himself, fighting with the promise of pleasure, and the annoyance of the fact that it was Jaskier making him feel it. Making him ask for more of it.</p><p>“You’re just so stubborn, aren’t you? It’s just one word…” Jaskier teased now, his lips going back to nibble along a vein, his teeth grazing along it, a promise of what could be. </p><p>If he hadn’t been tied to a tree, Geralt would have fucked the other senseless by now. He’d never had to wait this long to cum, for any reason. “God Damn it Jaskier!” Geralt spat out, jerking against the tree, trying to get some kind of friction on his cock. No one else had the ability to make him lose his temper quite like this particular bard. </p><p>The musician stopped, and sat back. “You’re right. You’ve obviously got this handled. You don’t need me.” He noted. His own cock was raging hard in his pants, but he could wait. He moved over and grabbed his bag, rooting around in it for provisions, making sure Geralt could hear him packing. “I’m sure nothing bad will happen to you if I leave you here.” He added, finding an apple and starting to eat it, his eyes glued to the other. Watching Geralt struggle with his perverted inner thoughts. Thoughts that were all about Jaskier.  </p><p>Geralt was breathing hard, and he huffed angrily, his head pressing hard into the bark of the tree, his arms clenched, muscles straining against the metal of the cuffs that he had no hope of breaking, the slight pain helping him think around his straining erection. It was still early in the day, and even if Yennefer was around, she wasn’t going to help him out anytime soon, now that Jaskier was here. He couldn’t do this all day. He just couldn’t. He slumped back against the tree a little bit, panting, the chains clinking into the dirt. Stray strands of soft white hair were clinging to his forehead, his hair tie having long since broken against the tree. </p><p>“Jaskier please…” The tone in his voice wasn’t begging, but it wasn’t as angry as he would have liked either. </p><p>The bard tossed the apple back into the bag. “Please what?” He asked, striding back over to the bound witcher, lightly kicking his foot to the side, pushing Geralt’s legs open wider, both a promise and a threat. </p><p>Struggling with himself, Geralt made another noise in the back of his throat, half complaint, half plea. Fuck, he couldn’t think, he was so strained for an orgasm he could have fucked a horse. “Please touch my cock.” He grit out, his hips bucking into the empty air again. </p><p>Smirking, Jaskier finally did, staying between the other’s legs now. He spit onto both of his hands and began to work them both up Geralt’s shaft, pumping and twisting at a frantic pace. </p><p>It didn’t take but for a few quick thrusts for Geralt to cum, his shout roaring into the wood as his spine bowed against the tree. “FUCK!” </p><p>Seed spurted onto his stomach and his mouth fell open as he twitched a few times, riding out his pleasure, blinded with sweet, filthy release. His legs fell open and his chest heaved, sucking in air as his cum cooled against his stomach. He didn’t care how he looked, it had felt so good. </p><p>Jaskier watched it all with hungry eyes, and he gave a few more pumps to the witcher’s cock, watching the other jerk at the feeling, his breath catching. “There we go…now you’re starting to get it.” He praised, leaning down and kissing along Geralt’s thigh, giving it a little nip, watching the other jump slightly from the extra stimulation. </p><p>Geralt panted, coming down from his high, his eyelids blinking against the blindfold, feeling something twist down in his gut. Starting? </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>By the fifth orgasm, Jaskier thought they were finally getting somewhere. Granted, his hands and mouth were starting to get sore, but he figured it was well worth it as he took in the sight under him. </p><p>The mighty white wolf was writhing under him, rutting himself against two of Jaskier’s fingers, nearly begging to be fucked. Geralt’s cock was throbbing and straining, bucking wildly with each movement.  The witcher’s stomach was slick with seed, and quivered with the effort of bucking under the bard. His hips were straining from the odd angle against the tree, fighting to get the digits deeper inside of himself. “J-Jaskier…” The word fell out, breathless and needy. </p><p>He couldn’t think. Geralt couldn’t get a thought through his head that wasn’t sex. He wanted, oh so dearly; he wanted Jaskier’s cock inside of him. His cock was aching from touches, his mind swimming. It felt so good, and yet he ached, ached in a way he’d never before. He didn’t think he could feel his wrists anymore, and he didn’t care. All he wanted to feel was more. He’d never, ever had sex like this. Had no idea it could be so amazing…and so frustrating. He wanted to rip the tree out of the ground and fuck Jaskier into the very earth beneath them…but he couldn’t. So he moaned his frustration out, growling as he moved his hips. </p><p>The witcher’s feet had dug furrows into the ground in his quest for pleasure, and all the while, Jaskier had knelt between them, or on top of them, smirking and moving his deft little fingers, driving the white haired man insane. </p><p>Geralt’s throat felt dry, and he blamed that on the eager, embarrassing sounds coming from his throat as he strained, his shoulders aching, his hips fighting to get the angle right against Jaskier’s fingers as he wildly chased another orgasm. He was no better than a trained pet…and despite the thought, he couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>“Come on!” He half yelled, half begged, desperate for the other to help him in some way. “Please!” He added on, trying to ignore the shake in his voice. He was half balanced on his heels, his legs straining to hold his weight against his tired shoulders, and Jaskier kept scooting backwards, making him fight for every, bloody, godforsaken inch of finger. </p><p>Jaskier hummed, keeping his fingers inside of the witcher, but not moving them, letting Geralt do all the work. “I don’t know, I’m getting kind of tired.” </p><p>The larger man barely managed to contain a low moan of despair. “Ah-another finger…your cock…anything, please! You fucking…bastard!” He panted out, feeling like he would go insane with lust. His balls ached, and he felt trapped on the edge of too much, and not enough. </p><p>“You can do better than that.” Jaskier breathed out, stretching his fingers out as wide as he could, pushing along the now open walls, hungrily watching Geralt squirm. He’d already cum in his pants once, just from watching, palming himself as he watched the strongest man in the whole kingdom writhing and twisting below him, so desperate for his touch. He wished he could watch the other’s eyes, but knew the blindfold was helping Geralt lose himself. </p><p>A low, needy noise fell from Geralt’s lips, and he felt himself actually flush under the blindfold. Fuck! Demanding wasn’t getting him anywhere, and his feet slid against the ground as he fought to push the fingers deeper, but he was at the end of the chain, he couldn’t get even another centimeter. His hips and thighs were trembling with the effort, his toes curling into the dirt, his whole body as taunt as a bowstring, but he couldn’t get any farther. </p><p>Jaskier noticed, and he made a pleased sound. “Come on Geralt…” He cooed, moving his fingers for just a second, barely trailing them over the secret spot, deep inside of the witcher. </p><p>“J-Jaskier-ah-please, I can’t…argh!” Geralt huffed, his whole body on fire. He made a low sound, tossing his head, wishing he could at least see! Anything to distract him from his body, and all of its depraved needs.  He was trapped inside of himself, drowning in pleasure he didn’t understand. Pain he knew plenty of. Sheer, orgasmic bliss that went on for hours and hours…that was new. And confusing, and he just..couldn’t…He was going to rip his shoulder out of his socket at this rate. </p><p>“God damn it, I need your cock….I can’t take it anymore…” He was aching from trying to force more pleasure from his body, and he wanted it. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He wanted Jaskier to fuck him so badly, that the last remains of his pride slipped away. </p><p>The bard pretended to think about it, and slipped another finger inside, taking the count up to three as he leaned forward, easing Geralt’s hips back against the dirt as he began to push them in, harder and faster, driving them against the other's prostate. “Of course you can take more, you’re a Witcher, aren’t you?” He questioned. </p><p>Geralt screamed for him, his spine bowing and his fingernails drawling more blood against the palms of his hands as he came again, his balls nearly spent. A thick bead of cum oozed from his swollen tip as he gasped for air. Dazed, he lay half against the tree, sprawled in the tore up dirt, panting. </p><p>Jaskier watched the other’s heaving chest with pride. It was peppered with love bites and teeth marks, the man’s nipples red and swollen. There was a fine sheen of sweat over the witcher’s entire body, the white hair in complete disarray. Geralt wasn’t the only one who couldn’t take anymore. He had fought to tease Geralt this long, it was time he had his fill as well. “Good boy…well done.” The bard praised, his hand reaching up to brush the sweat soaked strands of hair off of the witcher’s forehead. </p><p>The white wolf whimpered softly, barely audible. “The…blindfold…please…” He rubbed his head against Jaskier’s hand, very nearly melting into the touches, his body trembling all over. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take, witcher or not. </p><p>“No. Not yet.” He pulled his hand away, and carefully got himself settled on his knees. He’d removed his pants, and placed them under his knees, so he didn’t bruise. His hand squeezed the solid ass before him, making Geralt hiss softly as his nails dug into the virgin flesh. “But I will give you the other thing you want.” He promised, lining his cock up, and shoving himself inside without warning. </p><p>Geralt’s head snapped back, and the moan that came out of his mouth wasn’t human. It was deep and guttural, filled with longing and need. He’d never felt anything so good in his entire life. He locked his legs around Jaskier’s waist, forcing the other man into the root, all in one go. Finally, finally! </p><p>Jaskier was robbed of speech as he sank inside, his own head going back, his hands tightly squeezing and leaving marks as he moaned out. “Geralt, oh fuck…” He panted out. He worked himself in and out, but came quickly, the buildup too much. </p><p>The witcher made a needy noise. “You can’t possibly…be finished…” Geralt panted. </p><p>The bard laughed. “No, no my whore witcher, I just need a moment.” He breathed out, shuddering at the feeling. He shifted his weight on his knees, wriggling his cock a little as he waited for it to swell again, just to watch Geralt squirm.</p><p>Geralt wanted to cum again, and he hissed in frustration at the bard, squeezing him tighter with his legs. “Jaskier….” He warned, feeling the other moving inside of him, teasing. </p><p>Jaskier grinned, setting the other man back onto the ground, still sheathed inside. By the Gods, witchers were heavy…”I shouldn’t be surprised you want more. No one ever gets enough Jaskier.” He praised, leaning forward to kiss a hickey he’d left earlier, drawing another hiss from the witcher. It was very much like taming a wild animal, with the noises and all. </p><p>The white haired man growled, but it had lost its edge, and sounded rather breathy. “I’m starting to have my fill.” He had a small moment of clarity, before Jaskier bit down on a bruise, making him moan, his oversensitive cock throbbing once more. “F-fuck!” </p><p>“Oh hush, you needy mess. Look at you, speared on my cock, and talking as if you’re still tough.” Jaskier whispered out, moving his mouth up to suck an overworked earlobe, feeling the larger man twitch. His own cock was filling again, and he worked himself with a few shallow thrusts, getting excited all over again. </p><p>“Don’t you…ever…shut up?!” Geralt panted out, working his hips to take more of the other, his legs holding Jaskier in place like a vice.</p><p>Jaskier laughed against Geralt’s neck, but found he couldn’t slow the pace at all, Geralt’s powerful legs overriding him, slamming their bodies together. He moaned in bliss, happy to let the other do all the work, his only job to angle himself deeper, his cum making their movements easier now. His hands roved, pinching, scraping, rubbing and grabbing, leaving as many marks on the other’s body as he could, proof of this encounter. “I’m going to write a song about this…” He breathed into Geralt’s ear, his nails raking down the witcher’s sides, making the other arch under him. </p><p>“No one…will…believe it…” Geralt huffed, barely forming words as he thrust himself against Jaskier, over and over, finding that sweet spot, so deep inside of him that he saw bright flashes of light before his eyes, despite the blindfold, and he yelled, his throat going hoarse as another orgasm wracked his body. </p><p>The bard didn’t stop, he continued to thrust into Geralt as the other stilled, and after a few more thrusts, he spent himself again, a little breathless from the work, and also the tightness of the thighs around his stomach, crushing him into the witcher. </p><p>Neither one of them spoke for a moment, the air heavy with the sound of their mingled shaking breaths. </p><p>Geralt’s legs fell open, releasing the other, his mind reeling. He was going to pass out, he was sure of it. His throat was dry and sore, his whole body trembling. He felt boneless and weary, his chest heaving, his muscles quivering with strain. The chain was slack around the tree, the trunk the only thing holding the spent witcher up.<br/>
Jaskier chuckled, and reached up, easing the blindfold off of Geralt’s face, taking in the sight. </p><p>Soft golden eyes, usually filled with anger or malice, were unfocused, and dazed, blinking in the sudden light. They squinted, tired and spent. They eventually drifted to Jaskier’s green ones, holding his gaze. </p><p>Jaskier held the look for a moment, and then slowly moved them down, taking in the mess before him. A cum covered witcher, completely spent in the dappled sunlight of the forest. Well…almost spent. He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I guess there’s something to be said about witcher stamina after all…” He noted, his hand lazily drifting down to touch the half hard cock before him. </p><p>Geralt actually whimpered this time, a low, quiet, pleading noise. “Stop…” He begged softly, not believing his own voice could sound so tired and weak. His hands moved, trying to push the other away, but being stopped by the chains, his wrists bruised and slightly bloody from his throws of wild passion. He made a soft noise of pain. </p><p>“One more…just one more Geralt…” Jaskier breathed out, leaning down, his hands easily pushing open the other’s thighs, watching his own seed slowly drip out of the used hole before him. </p><p>“GHN!” Geralt’s head went back, his spine bowing off of the tree trunk once more. He’d never felt so exhausted in his entire life, his whole body was like a burnt ember, smoldering and spent. He’d lost count of the times he’d cum, and he didn’t dare to believe there was another in his body. </p><p>Jaskier knelt down now, kissing along the thigh’s he’d bitten, scratched and bruised. “Shh…” he whispered, his tongue licking long, slow lines up higher and higher. </p><p>The witcher closed his eyes, unable to watch, but he couldn’t close his ears. He couldn’t unhear the soft and breathless moans that fell from his mouth as Jaskier licked him. Licked him and sucked him in a place he hadn’t known could feel such things. His aching, tired body jerked and twitched under the touches, pleasure spreading over his body like a warm blanket once more. </p><p>“Ahn! J-Jaskier…” he half begged, half pleaded, wanting it to stop, but wanting the pleasure to build one last time, even though he thought it couldn’t. His fingernails dug into the churned earth and he nearly sobbed as Jaskier’s tongue went inside of him. </p><p>His feet kicked uselessly against the ground, sliding against it as he writhed, his head back, and the chain taunt once more. “N-noo…naghhhnnn!” the witcher protested, his hips lifting into the air as he fought with the rising pleasure. He couldn’t possibly…there was no way…</p><p>The bard didn’t stop, he worked his lips and tongue, pushing inside as far as he could, Geralt’s moans and pants the sweetest music he had ever heard. </p><p>“JASKIER!” The witcher half growled, half screamed the other’s name as his body tipped over the edge once more, his spent cock having nothing left to give, but the shock of orgasm riding out his body, the longest and most intense one yet, his nerve endings on fire. </p><p>Finally, Jaskier pulled back, licking his lips and staring at the sight before him, lost in quite awe. </p><p>Geralt’s tightly muscled legs were spread open, his entranced bared to the world, still slowly leaking. His tight stomach was covered in dried cum, and still quivered with each shaky breath the witcher took, his spent cock laying against it. The man’s neck was a patchwork of color, purple, blue and red, from ear lobes to collar bone. The soft white hair was in an absolute mess, wrapped around his shoulders and neck like some kind of fluffy cloud, highlighting the soft, tired, golden eyes. They stared back at Jaskier, half lidded, and drooping. </p><p>It took a tremendous effort, but Geralt managed to get his breathing back under control. His breath slowly went back to normal, and he never broke eye contact with the bard, and a small smile was staring to twitch across the witcher’s lips. It wasn’t a kind one. </p><p>“Geralt?” The poet asked softly, concerned now. Had he driven the other completely insane then? With amazing sex? </p><p>The witcher’s eyes darkened. There was a clanking of the chains, and Jaskier hastily looked down. His own eyes widened a little. </p><p>The blood from his wrists had lubricated the chain just enough, and his trashing had worn the bark down by at least two inches, giving the chain a bit of slack. Just enough that Geralt could slip his hand out. </p><p>Jaskier swallowed, and started to back up, gathering his things and hastily pulling his pants on. “Well imagine that, I guess you could say you’re welcome.” He noted, scrambling now. </p><p>“Oh Jaskier…” Geralt growled softly, his voice more gravely than usual as he pulled his shoulders forward, shuddering as feeling started to return to them. His golden eyes were positively glowing, and Jaskier nearly tripped over himself as he got his pants tied, shoving his feet into boots. </p><p>“So sorry, just remembered I have a thing. A very important thing six towns over, can’t be late!” He let out, not caring that he had stubbed his toe. What had he been thinking? What had he done? Panic rose in his throat as he got his other boot on, peeking over his shoulder. </p><p>“Run.” Geralt whispered, his voice carrying across the clearing and Jaskier needed no second bidding, fear leaning speed to his feet as he bounded away like a startled dear through the forest. </p><p>Sighing, Geralt waited until Jaskier was out of view, and then he slumped over, groaning. Even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t give chase, but it was nice to see that Jaskier still feared him. He huffed into the grass, shuddering, his thoughts of revenge taking a back seat. </p><p>His whole body ached. He needed to find water…and shelter…but all he could think about was going to sleep. His eyes closed against his will, and soon enough, he passed out, sleeping soundly at the base of the tree, dreaming of fucking Jaskier senseless next time he saw him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you Enjoyed! Might do a part 2 where Geralt catches Jaskier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>